Shards of the Fire
by The Shadow Commander
Summary: The fires have faded. The world of Darkness has faded. It is time for the creatures of Chaos, the Abyss, the Undead, and the Darkness to find a new world. A world where light seems to be everywhere. A world full of Devils, Angels, and the Fallen, protectors of the humans. Creatures who seek power. Unknown to anyone, that the fires have faded, and Undead and the Curse have risen.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _ **Kiln of the First Flame**_

"Rias, you sure this is a great idea?" Rias' queen, Akeno Himejima asked her king.

Rias Gremory didn't say anything to her queen, as the two reached a fog like door. She then placed her right hand on the door, before being sucked into the next room. When she was inside the room, she found a giant humanoid figure, wearing burnt knight armor. The figure was facing away from her, staring across the destroyed landscape of the once Klin of the First Flame.

"Hello, Syth," Rias said, making the figure turn around to look at the Devil. "Long time, no see. Right?" Instead of answering Rias, Syth, or also known as the Soul of Cinder walked towards her, before stopping at the bonfire with sword place it.

Syth then grabbed hold of the sword's hilt and lifted towards him, showing the broken and twisted blade of the greatsword. Once out of the bonfire, the sword then burst into flames. He then pointed it a Rias, making her just smile at him.

"Still angry about the war destroying Anor Londo?" Rias ask, only to answered with Syth charging towards the woman with his sword at his side.

When he reached Rias, he lifted his sword above his head, before swinging it down on her. When the sword was about to hit Rias, it was soon blocked by a pair of twin swords. Syth look down to who block his sword and found Rias' knight, Kiba was blocking the greatsword.

When Syth saw Kiba, he lifts his greatsword up, before sheathing it. Once Syth sheathed his sword, Kiba did the same with his two swords, making them disappear into thin air.

"Kiba," Syth said, in a low growl.

"Syth. I see you are still alive." Kiba said.

Syth ignored Kiba's comment and turned towards Rias.

"Begone, Devil. Your kind is not welcome here." Syth said to Rias, before turning away from the three Devil and stare back at the land of the Kiln of the First Flame. "Since the death of Gwyn, both Angels and Devils are banished. You have brought destruction upon this land."

"Syth, we are only here for the Dark Sou-" Rias was then cut off by Syth.

"The Dark Soul?" Syth asked as he raised his hand.

Rias looked at Syth's hand, seeing a small spark of a flame floating in his hand.

"That's it?" Akeno asked once she arrived into the area. "I thought it would be bigger and more… Darker."

"Looks can be deceiving, Akeno," Rias said. "This… 'artifact' is much stronger than any Sacred Gear out there."

"Scared Gear? Those little toys that were created by Andre?" Syth asked. "I thought Andre got rid of those things."

"Andre? Who is Andre?" Akeno asked.

"Andre, of Astora. He's the creator of the Sacred Gears." Rias answered. "He was then betrayed by God and his Angels, who stole the Sacred Gears."

"Look who remembers their history." Syth commented. "Now, Gremory, leave this place."

"I'm not leaving this place without the Dark Soul, Syth," Rias said as she sprouted Devil wings.

"If you want the Dark Soul, Rias." Syth said as he turned around, with his greatsword out. "Then come and get it."

Syth then started to charge at Rias but was soon sent flying by a large explosion. He was sent flying a few feet, creating a large crater once he landed. Syth then sat up, seeing Rias with dark red demonic energy surrounding her. Syth got up from the ground once more, grabbing his greatsword off from the ground.

"Is that all you got?" Syth asked before Rias fire another dark red orb of demonic energy at him.

Syth quickly raised his left hand and summoned a large blue magical shield to block the ball of energy. When the energy hit the shield, it shattered. The entire area was full of shattered pieces of the magical shield, forcing Rias, Kiba, and Akeno to cover their eyes. When they uncover their eyes, they found Syth and a large dark grey wolf, that was standing behind.

"Farron, attack the Devils." Syth said, making the giant wolf let out a growl.

The wolf stepped forward, towards the Devils, before a large dark grey sword raised from the earth. The wolf grabbed the sword with its teeth, staring at the Devils while picking up the sword.

Once the wolf had the sword in his teeth, he charged at the three Devils at great speeds. When he reached them, swung the sword around, in his mouth. This made the Devils jump back to avoid the deadly dark grey colored blade of the sword.

"Rias, what should we do?" Kiba asked as he was about to dodge another swing from the wolf and its blade.

"We really can't handle both Syth and his wolf," Rias said, before ducking a large ball of fire from Syth. "But I have one trick up my sleeve." Rias then summoned a large red demonic circle. Outta the circle, chains shot out and headed towards Syth.

Syth notice this and raised his sword once more, before starting to swing at the chains. Syth managed to destroy a few of the chains, but the rest manage to survive and pierce his scorched armor.

Everything seemed to stop, once the chains pierced Syth. Everyone turned their heads towards him, seeing multiple chains going through his body. The once Soul of Cinder fell to his knees, before opening up his left hand. In his hand was the Dark Soul.

"If I'm going to die," Syth said, out of breath. "Then I'm taking the Dark Soul and this world with me." Before anyone could react, Syth closed his hand around the small speck of fire, creating a large flash of light and making the ground shake uncontrollably.

The flash forced Rias and her pieces to cover their eyes, so they couldn't be blinded. After a second or two, Rias uncover eyes and found herself in a large, dark room.

Rias looked around the room and found nothing, except for a throne that holds someone she knew.

"Sirzechs," Rias said when she saw her brother.

"What have you done?" Sirzechs asked, making Rias confused.

"What do you mean, brother?" Rias asked. "I just went and tried to recover the Dark Soul, like you said." She then jumped, when her brother slammed his fist on his throne.

"You have any idea what you have done?!" Rias' brother asked before he stopped a minute to calm down. "I have seen what have happened, and I am not blaming you. But due to both you and the actions of your peerage, the cage has been broken. The doors to the Abyss. The Chaos. The land of Darkness has been open."

"What do you mean?" Instead of answering his sister, Sirzechs threw a large piece of metal.

Rias caught the large chunk of metal, finding it to be a black colored helmet. The helmet was caught large for any normal human, Angel, or Devil. It had two sharp metal horns placed on the top. It also had two small slits for the wearer's eyes, in the middle of the helmet. Rias already knew what it was and feared her next question.

"Where did you find this?" Rias asked, still holding the black knight helmet.

"We found him in a small forest, located somewhere in Europe," Sirzechs answered, making Rias panic a bit. "He managed to kill ten of my best guards. If one of these creatures are here, then much more are likely to come."

"What do you want me to do?" Rias asked, trying to not sound scared or worried.

"For the time being, nothing." This made Rias worried a bit more. "I will be looking more into this matter myself. I don't need other Devils and especially the Angels knowing about this. Now, go back to your peerage, Rias. I will call on you later."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, guys. This is Shadow Commander. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, well prologue. I know I had some fun creating this concept for Dark Souls and High School DxD. And if you are wondering, I will be leaving some Bloodborne and Demon Souls references and easter eggs, since they are part of the Soul series.**

 **If you want to seem more, please just follow, favorite, or do both. And for those people who have ideas, you can either PM me or leave it in the review section.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. Until we meet again, Shadow Commander signing out.**

 **PS: Also doing pairings. So, leave your ideas in the review section or PM me them.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Pact

**Chapter One: The Pact**

 _ **Dark Night Forest, Outside of Kuoh Town**_

It was late at night, as the full moon gave light across the forest. It was also the only light for Issei, as he rode his bike in the middle of the night.

His mistress, Rias Gremory sent him out for one of Koneko Toujou's, the rook of Rias' peerage. Pacts. Rias didn't tell him who the person was, expect it was one of Koneko's newer ones. She also told him, that the person lived in a large mansion out in the Dark Night Forest, a small forest outside of town that was supposed to be cursed.

As Issei biked through the forest, he then came upon a large wooden mansion. He parked his bike while staring at the mansion, seeing that all the lights were on. Issei then started to move towards the door of the mansion, until he heard something move in the forest.

He snapped his head and started to scan the area, where the sound came from. As Issei scanned the forest, he thought he saw a pair of gold glowing eyes staring at him in the distance. When he spotted the golden eyes, Issei turn towards the spot he, but found nothing.

' _This is just weird,'_ Issei thought to himself, as he approached the mansion's large double doors.

Once he was up at the door, he gave it a few good knocks. After a few more minutes, Issei was about to pound on the door one more time but was interrupted by the door opening. When the door opened, Issei was greeted by a teenage European-looking boy, that was about a year older than him. The teen was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with a metal eagle on it with the word "Sabaton" printed on the bottom. He also had unnatural white short white hair and hazel eyes.

"What do you want?" the teen asked, not sounding too happy, most likely for having to answer the door.

"Yeah, I'm the Devil you summoned," Issei responded, making the teen look at him confused a bit.

The teen scanned him up and down for a bit until he started to chuckle to himself.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," the teen said. "You are a Devil? No offense, but I was expecting Ms. Toujou, not… you."

"Thanks. I guess." Issei said. "So, can I come in?"

"Yeah, why not. Oh, by the way, the name is Benjamin or Ben." Ben greeted himself, as he let Issei in.

"Issei. Hyoudou Issei." Issei greeted, as he walked into the mansion.

Once he was inside of the mansion, his jaw dropped, quite literally. The inside was more of a large warehouse filled with unique types of medieval armors.

Issie then noticed that armors were all the same and lined up in rows. The armors were silver colored, with horned helmets and small brown capes. They also had large silver colored kite shields and greatswords in their hands.

"Welcome to Dark Night Manor," Ben said, as he started to walk towards the grand staircase, that was painted gold.

"How could you afford all of this?" Issei asked as he followed Ben towards the staircase.

"My sister and I had family that once were royalty," Ben said as the two walked up the staircase.

"You have a sister?" Issei asked when the two reached the top of the staircase.

"Yeah," Ben responded, as the two started to walk down a long corridor. "Both her and her girlfriend are staying here with me."

"Wait, girlfriend? You mean she's a lesbian?" Issei asked, as his mind started to go to more perverted things.

"Yep but both of them are having som-" Ben was then cut off by shouting.

"YOU STUPID, BITCH!" Both Ben and Issei heard someone shouting.

"I like I said before, I didn't touch your stupid sword!" This time, it was another female who yelled.

The two teens stood in the middle of the hallway, as one of the rooms' door slammed open. Coming out the was a girl, about the same height as Ben, wearing only a pair of black pants. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, making her stunning. Sadly that wasn't what Issei was looking at, instead, he was staring at her decently sized exposed breasts. Ben other hand was just disappointed in his sister, for her current apparel.

"Ash, we have company," Ben said to his sister, making the girl look at him and Issei.

"Who the fuck is this, Ben?" Ashley or Ash asked.

"This-" Ben stopped speaking once he saw Issei drooling over Ash's exposed breasts. "Hyoudou Issei. The Devil that I summoned, and now regretting. Anyway, Ash, can you and Shan keep it down while I talk to Issei?"

"Fine," Ash said, as she rolled her eyes. "But don't expect me to make up with her. She fucking lost my SWORD!"

"Like I said, I didn't touch IT!" This time, a teen around the age of both Ben and Ash stormed out, but wearing nothing. The girl had shoulder-length red hair and emerald eyes.

"Issei, I would like you to meet, Shan, Ash's girlfriend," Ben said, as the Issei's jaw just dropped wide open. "Can you two just put on some clothes or back into your room?"

"Uh. We will, Cho- I mean Ben." Shan said, as she grabbed Ash's arm and pulled her back into their room.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Hyoudou," Ben said, as he looked back to see Issei still with his mouth wide open. Ben wave his hand over Issei's but found him not moving a muscle. Ben then slammed his right hand into the back of Issei's head.

"OW!" Issei yelled as he was caught off guard. "What was that for?"

"Your mouth was open. Now, come on. You want a pack or not?" Ben asked as he started to walk off again. Issei quickly followed Ben, and the two started walking down to the end of the hall again. After a minute or two, they soon reached a large metal door. Ben grabbed the knob of the door, before slamming his entire body into it. It took him a few good shoves, into the door, before opening it.

"What is this place?" Issei asked, making Ben smile a bit, before entering the room.

When Issei entered the room, he found a large wooden desk, a black leather chair behind and a few bookcases.

But as Issei scanned the room some more, he found two large humanoid statues. Unlike the ones downstairs, the two knights statutes had a lion-styled helmet. The only thing that was different were the different colors. One was gold and the other was dark gray.

"They are called 'Dragonslayers'," Ben said as he took a seat behind his desk. "Now, let get down to business."

"Business? What kind of business?" Issei asks, cautiously.

"Nothing much, I just need you to look for someone. An old friend of mine." Ben said. "His name is Solaire, of Astora. Well, more of his old Sunlight Medal, since he is dead and all."

"Sunlight Medal? What is that?" Issei asked.

"It's a large golden coin with a sun with a face," Ben explained. "If you agree to find this, I will make a pact with you."

"So, I just have to find this medal for you, and you will just make a pact?" Issei asked, trying to get a hold of the situation. "What happens if I agree, but don't even look for it?"

"Well, that would be unwise, Mr. Hyoudou," Ben said, before standing up. "For I have ways to make people regret crossing me. Including Devils." Ben then raised his hand, before it was completely turned into fire.

"Well, I guess I could give it a shot." This made Ben smile a bit before he deactivated his pyromancy spell.

"Good. Now, you have a pact, Mr. Hyoudou." Ben said before he pulled something out of his pocket. "Here take this, as proof of our pact." Ben then tossed the object he pulled out to Issei.

Issei caught it in his hand, closing his fingers around it. When up his hand, he found a piece of ember, that was still active and warm to the touch.

"What am I post to do with this?" Issei asked, but we he looked up, he found that he was standing in the middle of the woods.

Issei then started to scan the woods for the mansion but found nothing. He then let out a defeated sigh, before looking back at the ember. He examined it, noticing that it was still warm to the touch. He just shrugged, before putting it in his pocket and grabbing his pocket.

Issei then grabbed his bicycle and headed out of the woods, as fast as possible. When Issei was reaching the edge of the forest, he started to see a pair of glowing golden eyes in front of him. He started to brake at the sight while trying to make out the figure. He then noticed it was a large humanoid figure, in black medieval-looking armor.

When he finally stopped, Issei noticed that the figure held a black shield and a giant black sword. Then Issei noticed another thing, that the figure was slowly walking towards him.

"Uh… I can I help you with something?" Issei asked, scared that it could be another Fallen Angel.

The figure didn't respond back but kept on walking towards him.

' _What in the Hell is this guy doing?'_ Issei thought to himself, as the dark knight figure kept walking towards him.

Once the figure was about halfway towards him, it took off in a sprint, making Issei scared. When the knight reached him, he swung down its heavy blade of its greatsword upon Issei. This made Issei jump off his bike while sword came crashing down.

Once on the ground, Issei looked up and saw the knight raising its sword once more.

"Oh, shit!" Issei yelled as he started to roll to knights left, to avoid the sword's blade.

Knight once again, brought down the blade, leaving a giant dent in the ground. The knight turned towards Issei once more but found that he was gone.

Issei had already got up and started to run back towards the town, more specific towards the research club. On his way towards the club, Issei gave a quick look behind himself and saw that the knight was still sprinting at him.

"You have to be shitting me!" He yelled out loud, as he took a right turn into an alley.

As soon he entered the alley, he found two more knights; one with a giant ax and other with a sword and shield. The two knight looked at him, before starting to charge at him. Issei quickly exits the alley, but only to be cornered by the one with a greatsword.

"Well, I hope this works," Issei said as he activated his Boosted Gear.

" **BOOST!"** It yelled as Issei got ready to fight the knights.

When the knight saw this, they stopped their approach. They looked at each other before one of them pulled out a small round charm from their hip. The knight threw the charm at ground, near Issei. The charm exploded into a white cloud, when it hit the ground, making Issei's Sacred Gear disappear.

"Oh, fuck me," Issei said as the night advanced once more.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger, so yeah. Anyway, I hoped you like this chapter and the three character I introduced. Also, I would like to point out, that the Chosen Undead is the Knight-class and the Cursive One is the Pyromancer. Also, what characters would you guys like to see in this story? Either leave your ideas in the review area or PM them to me.**

 **Another thing is, I am still looking for pairings if anyone is interested. Just PM them to me or leave them in the review section.**

 **So, I guess until we meet again, remember to leave a review, follow and/or favorite.**

 **This is Shadow Commander signing out.**


End file.
